Pour une liberté tant espérée
by lesenfantsdugondor
Summary: Lauryne, la fille d'Aslan a été faite prisonnière par Jadis, sorcière de Narnia. Elle croit en la liberté possible de son monde. une fois qu'elle sera libre, elle se battera jusqu'au bout aux côtés des enfants d'Adam et Eve.
1. L'espoir d'un monde nouveau

Bonjour, bonjour. Hier soir en rangeant un peu les placards de ma chambre, je suis tombée sur ce chapitre que j'avais rédigé il y a un an. C'était un peu à l'époque où je ne jurais que par Narnia qui est ma troisième saga préférée. Ce matin je l'ai peaufiné mon texte, j'ai modifié quelques trucs, je l'ai réécrit. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, mais je suis plutôt fière de moi pour un premier chapitre. Surtout que c'est la première fois que je me lance dans un récit à la première personne du singulier.

Donc, j'ai en quelque sorte décidé de faire une nouvelle fiction en même temps que Bienvenues en Terre du Milieu. Cependant, je ne consacrerai, pour l'instant, pas autant de temps pour celle-ci que celle du Seigneur des Anneaux. Cette dernière étant celle que j'ai commencée en premier, il est donc évident à mes yeux que j'y consacre mon temps premier. J'écrirais celle-ci en parallèle, les jours où écrire celle du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'intéresserait pas (enfin façon de parler). Et puis, ça va me faire du bien de changer un peu d'air sans pour autant abandonner Bienvenues en Terre du Milieu (fiction dont je suis fière ^^). Donc voila, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et faites moi savoir si je peux continuer ou pas cette fiction que j'ai voulu commencé il y a un an déjà.

**Chapitre 1**

**L'espoir d'un monde nouveau**

Je m'appelle Lauryne et j'ai seize ans, en tout et pour tout. J'ai de long cheveux châtains clair et des yeux noisette que je tiens de mon père. Enfin, plutôt mon père créateur car je suis la fille d'Aslan, le grand roi de Narnia. Non, je ne suis pas une lionne, je suis une jeune fille tout à fait normale. Le mot « jeune fille » ne s'emploi quasiment pas dans ce monde, bien souvent on me désigne comme une fille d'Eve. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je suis la seule qui ressemble à ce que je suis dans mon monde.

J'ai été élevé par Aslan qui m'a crée comme chacune des créatures vivant ici. Il me considère comme sa fille et moi je l'appelle « père » car c'est ce qu'il est.

Tout n'est pas rose en ce moment à Narnia. Depuis que je suis née, je ne connais que la neige et la froideur du vent. Jamais je n'ai vu un rayon de soleil, une brindille d'herbe, de fleurs… Jamais mis à part dans mon imagination. Mais ma vie ne s'arrête pas là. Il y a quelques mois, alors que je me promenai tranquillement, je me suis fait enlever par la personne la plus effroyable qu'il soit : la Sorcière Blanche, Jadis. Cette sale sorcière ! Elle m'a enlevé pour deux raisons : la première pour m'utiliser comme moyen de pression auprès de mon meilleur ami, Maugrim, afin qu'il accepte de devenir, lui et ses loups, sa police royale ; la deuxième raison, c'est qu'il s'agit également d'un bon moyen de pression pour éliminer Aslan. Mais Père n'est pas stupide est a du voir clair dans son jeu. Je sais qu'en ce moment, il me cherche et met en place un plan pour venir me récupérer. Pendant ce temps là, je suis réduite à l'esclavage… Quand elle m'appelle, je viens ; quand elle m'ordonne, j'exécute. Ne croyez pas que je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher cela. Au contraire, j'ai de nombreuses fois tenter de m'enfuir, de me révolter mais à chaque tentative était un échec. Elle me rattrapait avant que je n'ai pu franchir les murs de son château. Pour me punir, elle m'enfermait dans les cachots où la température est glaciale. De nombreuses fois j'ai cru mourir de froid mais pour mon plus grand bonheur, Maugrim ainsi que les autres loups venaient dans ma cellule me réchauffer. Je leur serrai reconnaissante à jamais. Mais aujourd'hui, au moment même où je vous parle, je suis recroquevillée contre une paroi de glace à trembler de tous mes membres. Cela faisait maintenant six heures que j'étais enfermée dans les cachots. J'avais encore tenté de m'échapper mais Ginarrbrik, son nabot de lèche bottes à sonner l'alerte.

Je relevai la tête en entendant la porte des cachots s'ouvrirent. Son cyclope gardien se dirigeait vers ma cellule et ouvrit la porte qui grinça.

- Allez, debout, tu peux sortir !

Je me relevai tant bien que mal et sortit de ma cage en boitillant à cause de mes muscles engourdis par le froid mais je conservai ma tête droite. Je remontai les escaliers. Le froid diminua assez pour que j'aie une impression de chaleur, bien qu'il fasse toujours froid. M'appuyant sur le mur, j'avançai dans les couloirs jusqu'à ma chambre dans l'espoir de trouver ma couverture et me réchauffer un tantinet.

Ce que j'appelais ma chambre était une petite pièce juste assez grande pour avoir un lit et une petite bassine afin que je puisse me laver la figure. Enfin… Quand l'eau n'était pas congelée. Père m'avait appris un petit tour pour réchauffer toute chose et je m'en servais pour avoir un peu d'eau chaude. Je me faufilai dans la couverture de mon lit et m'appuyai contre le mur. Le contact de ce morceau de tissu me rassurait et me réchauffait un peu. Petit à petit, mes paupières se firent lourdes et je finis par m'endormir.

J'ignore combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais à mon réveil, je n'avais plus froid. Une magnifique source chaude était blottit contre moi. J'ouvris légèrement les yeux et la première chose que je vis fut un manteau de fourrure grise et noire. Je frottai mon visage contre cette fourrure.

- Merci Maugrim.

Je levai la tête et croisai les prunelles or de mon ami. Il était toujours là quand j'avais besoin de lui, même quand je ne lui demandais rien.

- De rien, princesse. Je suis venu dès que j'ai appris ta libération mais quand je suis arrivé tu t'étais déjà endormi.

- Oui. Ca faisait six heures que je luttai contre l'envie de m'endormir. J'en ai assez d'être ici, Maugrim. Je veux qu'on retourne chez nous.

La truffe froide de mon ami me toucha le front. Je suis sur que lui aussi en avait assez de cette situation et qu'il voulait retourner chez nous auprès d'Aslan.

- Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre que le roi agisse. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, je le crains fort.

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Au fur et à mesure que passait les jours, l'idée que nous devions attendre que Père agisse devenait la seule solution possible. Nous ne dîmes plus rien. Je m'apprêtai à me rendormir quand :

- MAUGRIM !

La voix de la Sorcière retentit dans tout le château. Maugrim soupira et se leva à contre cœur. Je me levai à mon tour et le suivi dans le couloir. Nos pas nous menèrent jusqu'à la salle du trône où Jadis était assise sur son siège. Je m'arrêtai, laissant mon ami continuer seul car elle n'avait pas réclamé ma présence. Cependant, je pouvais écouter ce qu'elle dirait et savoir ce qu'il se passait en ce moment à Narnia.

- Ah te voila ! Où étais-tu ?

- Pardon ma reine, j'étais entrain de faire ma ronde de garde dans le château et je me trouvais assez éloigné quand vous m'avez appelé.

- Bien. J'ai fait une rencontre plutôt intéressante cet après-midi. Figure toi que, j'ai rencontré un fils d'Adam.

J'écarquillai de grands yeux. Ai-je bien entendu ? Un fils d'Adam ? Alors… Alors c'était donc vrai ! Ce moment allait enfin avoir lieu. Une vague de chaleur m'envahit soudain. L'espoir d'être bientôt libre venait de naître en moi.

- Un fils d'Adam ? répéta Maugrim.

- Oui ! Il s'appelle Edmund. Et d'ici quelques jours, il m'apportera son frère et ses deux sœurs.

Je cru que le monde s'écroulait sous mes pieds. Les quatre enfants d'Adam et Eve allaient venir à Narnia. La prophétie allait se réaliser c'était sur et certain. Je m'approchai un peu plus pour ne pas perdre une seule miette de ce qui allait être dit.

- Je souhaite que tu le mène jusqu'à moi le jour où il viendra. Et si tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour le faire fuir, je m'occuperai de ton amie personnellement.

- Bien évidement, votre majesté. Il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

- A présent, trouve le faune répondant au nom de Tumnus et ramène le moi ! ordonna Jadis. Ce traitre a osé laisser filer l'une des filles d'Eve. Va !

Maugrim hurla et aussitôt tous les loups apparurent. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai seule dans ce château glacial.

La Sorcière n'eut pas besoin de moi durant tout ce temps que j'avais passé à tourner dans les couloirs. J'ignore combien de temps cela faisait que je me promenai ainsi mais au bout d'un moment, je sentis que quelqu'un me suivait. Qui me suivait depuis un bon bout de temps apparemment. Je soupirai de frustration. Je suis sure que la Sorcière a demandé à ce qu'on me surveille à cause des mes tentatives de fuite. Je continuai d'avancer, faisant celle qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on la suive. Je tournai dans un couloir et me colla à la paroi glacée. Au bout de quelques instants à retenir ma respiration, un tigre des neiges tourna et se retrouva face à moi l'air un peu bête. Je fronçai les sourcils et le fusilla du regard. C'était Nanda, un tigre blanc qui n'a pas hésité à se rallier à la Sorcière Blanche quand elle est entrée au pouvoir il y a cent ans de ça.

- Tiens, tiens. Qui chasse qui maintenant ? lançai-je d'un ton froid.

- Prend garde à qui tu t'adresses, esclave !

- Je ne suis pas plus esclave que toi ! Espèce de matou à sa maman !

Nanda feula et se tapit pour me sauter dessus. Légèrement sur la défensive, je me mis en position de défense mais au moment où Nanda voulut me sauter dessus, une voix dure et profonde le coupa en plein élan.

- Nanda ! Touche là et tu mourras sur le champ !

Maugrim était de retour et il était entouré de ses loups. Tous avaient le poil hérissé et les crocs dehors. Nanda se redressa et me lança un regard meurtrier. Je lui rendis le même regard et il s'en alla d'un pas trainant. Quand il tourna dans un couloir, je me redressai et me tournai vers la meute de loups donc le pelage était redevenu normal. Je leur souris et m'approchai d'eux.

- Vous êtes rentré ! m'exclamai-je en m'accroupissant près de mon ami.

Maugrim hocha la tête le regard triste.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je.

- Le faune Tumnus a été enfermé dans les cachots. Il est condamné à devenir comme le reste des prisonniers de la « reine ».

J'écarquillai de grands yeux. Le pauvre faune condamné à vivre éternellement sous forme de statue de pierre.

Je me retrouvai ensuite dans la pièce réservée à la police à discuter joyeusement avec les loups. J'ai vraiment cru que ma journée allait être bonne en soit car depuis que je suis sortie de ma cellule, la Sorcière ne m'a toujours pas appelé pour me réclamer mes services. Mais ce n'était qu'un faux espoir car :

- LAURYNE !

Je levai la tête en l'air. Sa voix résonnait de nouveau dans tout le château à en faire trembler chaque mur.

- Oh non… Que me veut-elle encore ? râlai-je.

- Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, me dit Luna une des louves. Elle n'aime pas attendre.

- Je sais. En tout cas, j'ai passé un agréable moment en votre compagnie. A plus tard.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je haïssais chaque moment que je passai avec elle dans une même pièce. A chaque fois j'avais envie de lui cracher à la figure, de lui sauter dessus… N'importe quoi du moment que je n'entendais pas sa voix ou même que je la vois. Sa présence m'était tout bonnement insupportable. Cette sale sorcière ! Elle se croit plus forte que les autres alors qu'elle n'est rien d'autre que sale bonne femme qui croit qu'elle a tous les pouvoirs. Elle n'est qu'un microbe à côté de mon père. Je me demandai d'ailleurs pourquoi il ne l'avait pas éliminer plus tôt. Mais Aslan était une énigme pour n'importe qui.

Jadis se trouvait dans sa salle de trône, assise sur ce qu'elle appelait trône. Moi j'appelais ça un glaçon. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle n'était pas seule, elle était en compagnie de son cher Ginarrbrik qui buvait chacune de ses paroles et la vénérait comme s'il s'agissait d'une muse. Même un minotaure avait plus de charme qu'elle. Je m'arrêtai une fois face à elle et m'inclinai. Si vous saviez le nombre de crampe d'estomac que j'ai à chaque fois que je me courbe tellement j'en suis malade d'être réduite à ça.

- Lauryne ! Ces six heures passées dans la cellule t'ont-elles fait réfléchir ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondis-je.

- Oui ? C'est ce que tu me réponds à chaque fois que tu en sors et tu recommences sans arrêt ! La prochaine fois que tu tentes de t'échapper, je mettrais ma menace à exécution.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers moi. J'étais raide comme un piquet, les mains dans le dos. Je dus faire preuve de beaucoup de contrôle pour ne pas me mettre à reculer au fur et à mesure que ses pas la menaient vers moi. Je détestais être à moins de trois mètres d'elle. J'inspirai un grand coup sans pour autant faire du bruit. Il fallait que je me calme.

- Aslan aurait le cœur brisé de savoir que sa petite fille chérie a été tué parce qu'elle a fait l'idiote à chaque moment passé en captivité. Cela fait trois mois maintenant que tu es là non ? Et tu as tenté de t'enfuir combien de fois en tout ?

J'étais résolue à ne plus répondre. Son petit discours, je le connaissais par cœur. Je savais qu'elle ne me tuerait pas. Non, elle avait besoin de moi. J'étais sa monnaie d'échange. Père allait devoir choisir entre moi et le pouvoir ; et elle était persuadée qu'il choisirait moi.

- Que voulez-vous de moi ? murmurai-je entre mes dents.

- Vois-tu, je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où tu as tenté de me faire faux bond.

Elle faisait exprès d'ignorer ma question. Elle voulait m'avoir à l'œil aussi longtemps que possible. Mais je savais qu'elle ne m'avait pas appelé seulement pour ça.

- Que voulez-vous de moi ? répétai-je à nouveau.

- Ce que je veux ? Mais que tu obéisses ! Que tu fasses simplement ce que je te demande.

- Mais je suis venue ! Vous m'avez appelé et je suis venue ! Alors que voulez-vous bon sang !

Ma patience avait atteins ses limites. La Sorcière faisait exprès d'ignorer ma question et de la tournée autrement. Je la fixai droit dans les yeux. Je la vis s'approcher de moi à de grandes enjambées et m'administrer une gifle. Ma tête partie violement sur le côté. Un gout cuivré envahit la bouche. Je passai un doigt sur mes lèvres et constatai que je saignai. Je remis ma tête droite et croisai son regard. J'ignore quelle sorte de lueur j'avais en ce moment dans les prunelles, mais je vis dans les siennes une lueur de frayeur. Cependant, elle reprit très rapidement de la constance et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Très bien. Prend le plateau qui se trouve là-bas et emmène-le au prisonnier. Ce sera le seul repas qu'il obtiendra de moi. Et si tu tentes quoi que ce soit…

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir. Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers la table de glace qu'elle venait de désigné. Dessus était posé un plateau de bois avec un verre d'eau et du pain… Enfin c'était du pain. Je le pris et sortis en trombe de la salle du trône.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je me rendais dans les cachots. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour moi, mais pour nourrir le pauvre faune dont un triste destin l'attendait. Le cyclope me regarda étrangement quand il me vit. Je m'arrêtai à sa hauteur et le regardai droit dans l'œil.

- Je viens donner son repas au faune répondant au nom de M. Tumnus, lui dis-je d'une voix sûre.

Le cyclope hocha la tête et me conduisit vers la cellule où se trouvait le pauvre être. Il ouvrit la porte et j'entrai. Il retourna à son poste de garde, nous laissant ainsi seuls. M. Tumnus avait les traits d'un jeune faune. J'ignore quel âge exactement il avait mais pour son espèce il devait faire parti de la nouvelle génération. M. Tumnus avait les yeux clos. Je m'approchai de lui et déposa le plateau à terre. Je m'agenouillai et posai une main sur son épaule. Le faune sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux. Surprise, je fus déstabilisée et tombai sur mes fesses. Il me détailla quelques instants l'air ahuri.

- M. Tumnus ? demandai-je.

- P… Princesse Lauryne ? demanda-t-il en bégayant.

- Euh… Oui, c'est moi.

- Mais… Mais que faites-vous ici ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Oh… C'est une longue histoire. Je suis la servante de la Sorcière. Elle m'a kidnappé il y a de cela trois mois et je suis ici à jouer les bonnes. Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Je posai la question par pur politesse car l'histoire je la connaissais déjà, j'avais écouté quand Jadis a envoyé Maugrim l'arrêter. Mais cette histoire, je voulais l'entendre de la bouche de l'un de ceux qui luttait pour la liberté de Narnia.

- Je… Princesse, j'ai rencontré une fille d'Eve ! La prophétie va se réaliser. Ce cauchemar ne durera plus très longtemps.

Je sentais de la joie dans sa voix. Il était heureux d'avoir pu assister au commencement de la libération. Seulement allait-il la voir jusqu'au bout ? J'en doutais fort hélas.

- Racontez-moi tous dans les moindres détails, dis-je en m'asseyant plus confortablement.

- Elle s'appelle Lucy Pevensie. C'est une petite fille tout à fait charmante que j'ai rencontré au niveau du lampadaire. Elle vient de Bredami dans la jolie région de Darmoir. C'est une enfant tout à fait charmante. Seulement, mes pensées n'étaient pas très sympathiques envers elle. Je l'ai emmené chez moi, prétextant l'invité dans ma demeure pour qu'elle vienne y prendre le thé. Et je lui ai joué l'une des berceuses de Narnia.

- Lullaby ? demandai-je.

- Oui. Et alors qu'elle s'endormait, votre père est apparut dans les flammes de mon feu de cheminée et a rugit.

- Père ? Père est donc ici ! Il est venu.

Mon moral remonta en flèche. Aslan n'était plus très loin. Il est intervenu alors que M. Tumnus tentait de faire quelque chose de mal. Ca signifie donc que Père est au courant pour l'arriver des enfants d'Adam et d'Eve.

- Continuez, je vous prie.

- J'ai donc tenté de l'endormir, mais le rugissement d'Aslan m'a effrayé et j'ai tout arrêté. Lucy s'est réveillée et quand elle a appris ce que je tentais de faire, elle a parut effrayé et m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, que j'étais son ami. C'était la première fois qu'on me disait que j'étais l'ami de quelqu'un. Je l'ai donc reconduite au lampadaire et elle a put retourner à Bredami.

- C'est une bonne chose, dis-je. Et pour les autres ?

- Et bien, quelques jours plus tard, j'ai reçu la visite de Lucy et cette fois-ci, il n'était plus question pour moi de la livrer à qui que ce soit. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait deux frères et une sœur. Ce qui signifie bien évidement que notre destin va bientôt changer. Quand elle est repartie, les rumeurs que la Sorcière Blanche avait pris connaissance de mon amitié avec Lucy ont commencé à se répartir. J'ai pris contact avec M. Castor et je lui ai remis le mouchoir que Lucy m'avait offert lors de notre première rencontre. Je pense qu'il saura quoi faire à présent.

- Quelqu'un vous a donc trahit, conclus-je. Mais qui ? Si quelqu'un était au courant que vous aviez laissé échapper Lucy, Maugrim serait venu quelques jours après votre première rencontre, et non pas après la deuxième.

Le bruit de clé retentit et le cyclope apparut.

- Vous devez partir à présent. Vous êtes resté trop longtemps.

Je soupirai d'agacement. Même dans les cachots ont vient me pourrir la vie. J'adressai à M. Tumnus un regard d'excuse et me levai. Je lui fis un petit signe de la main et suivis le cyclope qui me raccompagna jusqu'à l'escalier que je remontai quatre à quatre. Je me sentais heureuse. Heureuse parce que l'espoir revenait. Père n'était pas loin. Je décidai donc de ne plus tenter de m'échapper car je n'en aurais plus besoin. J'avais hâte de voir la tête de cette sale Sorcière lorsqu'Aslan se retrouvera face à elle.


	2. Une rencontre à la fois décevante

**Chapitre 2**

**Une rencontre à la fois décevante et béni des Dieux**

Trois mois se sont écoulés depuis l'arrestation de M. Tumnus. Trois mois durant lesquels j'ai rendu visite et nourris clandestinement le pauvre faune. Lui rendre visite était devenu une habitude. A chaque fois, je prétextai que c'était la « reine » qui m'envoyait et le cyclope s'en conformait. Parfois l'idiotie des gens me surprenait. Je m'étais liée d'amitié pour M. Tumnus qui s'avéra être quelqu'un de très intelligent avec qui les conversations étaient enrichissantes.

Jadis ne s'occupait pratiquement plus de moi. Le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait appelé pour une quelconque affaire était minime. Et je ne m'en portais pas plus mal. J'étais heureuse qu'elle m'oublie un peu.

Maugrim était toujours aussi présent. Lui non plus n'avait quasiment plus rien à faire. Parfois nous allions voir ce que faisait la Sorcière afin d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle ignorait tout le monde de cette façon. Plusieurs fois nous l'avions entendu répéter inlassablement la même chose : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il devrait déjà être là ! » Nous ne savions pas si elle parlait d'Aslan ou du fils d'Adam. Je savais que ce qui l'intéressait était mon père avant tout. Mais d'un autre côté, si elle avait l'un des enfants, elle était doublement sûre d'attirer Aslan.

Un soir, alors que je remontai des cachots après avoir eu une longue conversation avec M. Tumnus, je vis Maugrim passer en compagnie d'un être humain. Le fils d'Adam ! Mon ami le conduisait à la salle du trône. Je les suivis discrètement. Enfin, je savais que Maugrim m'avait remarqué. Mais le fils d'Adam avait autant de capacité auditive que moi.

Jadis n'était pas là lorsque Maugrim arriva dans la salle du trône. Il laissa le fils d'Adam. C'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un qui me ressemblait. Enfin, qui était constitué de la même façon que moi. J'étais restée caché dans le couloir comme la fois où Jadis avait annoncé à Maugrim qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance et qu'elle lui avait ordonné d'arrêter le pauvre faune. Mais de là où j'étais, je pouvais clairement détailler le garçon. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir intense et était habillé d'une drôle de façon. Ses vêtements ne venaient pas de Narnia, ça se voyait tout de suite. Mais il ne fallait pas me demander d'où. Je ne pus guère le détailler plus longtemps car il s'avança vers le trône sur lequel il s'assit.

Oh mon dieu ! Il s'était laissé séduire par Jadis ! Elle l'avait dans son camp. Mais que lui avait-elle donc promis ?

- Ca te plait ?

L'arrivée de Jadis nous fit sursauter tous les deux. Lui, c'était relever en catastrophe tandis que moi je me cachais un peu plus dans le couloir.

- Euh… Oui, v… vo… votre majesté, répondit-il.

- J'étais sûre que ça te plairait, répondit-elle.

La Sorcière s'assit sur son trône. Le fils d'Adam avait légèrement reculé. Je venais de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'elle avait promis au garçon. Elle avait du lui faire croire que ce château deviendrait le sien d'ici quelques années, ou un truc dans ce gout là.

- Dis moi, Edmund, tes sœurs sont-elles sourdes ?

Mais oui ! Edmund ! C'était lui qu'elle avait rencontré avant d'envoyer Maugrim arrêté M. Tumnus. C'était lui le traitre ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt !

- Et ton frère, est-il dénué d'intelligence ?

- Moi c'est ce que je crois, mais maman dit que…

- Alors COMMENT OSES-TU VENIR ME VOIR TOUT SEUL ? hurla Jadis en se levant.

Seigneur ! Edmund n'était pas du genre a être dans la lumière des choses. Bref, tout ce qui pouvait faire comprendre que je venais de perdre espoir. Voila pourquoi elle avait réussi à l'avoir à la bonne.

- J'ai essayé, se défendit-il.

- Edmund, je t'ai demandé un tout petit service !

- C'est eux qui ne m'écoutent jamais.

- Et tu es incapable de me le rendre !

- Je les ai abandonné à mi-chemin. Ils sont chez les Castors, dans la maison, sur le barrage.

Silence. J'avais porté ma main à la bouche. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Non ! C'était impossible ! Alors… Alors une partie de nos espoirs se portaient sur un traitre ?! Non ! Qu'allions-nous devenir à présent ? Narnia ne sera donc jamais libre. Je pensais qu'Edmund ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait mais il venait de me prouver le contraire. Il venait de vendre sa famille pour un trône ! Un trône qui n'était même pas officiel ! Mais le pire dans tout ça, ce n'était pas son avidité d'avoir un trône qui m'écœurait, mais c'était qu'il était destiné à avoir le sien à Cair Paravel !

- Bien, répondit Jadis d'une voix plus calme. Si tu dis vrai, tu n'es pas totalement inutile, trésor.

La Sorcière se rassit tandis qu'Edmund monta les quelques marches qu'il venait de descendre.

- J'étais entrain de me demander si… enfin… je voulais savoir si… s'il était possible d'avoir quelques loukoums ?

Jadis se tourna vers un point que je ne pus voir à cause de son trône. Je savais ce qu'elle regardait. Après tout, avec six mois de captivité à présent, je commençais à apprendre les manis de la reine et notamment celle de se faire toujours accompagner par son abruti de nain.

- Notre invité a faim.

Je ne vis pas ce qu'il se passait ensuite. J'entendis seulement le bruit de lame que l'on sort de son fourreau. Ce son là je le connais par cœur pour l'avoir entendu les nombreuses fois où je me suis entrainée à l'épée avec Oreius.

- C'est par là, pour le miam-miam.

Je vis alors Edmund s'avancer vers moi. Je me collai à la paroi du couloir. Quoi que, c'était inutile car il me verrait en passant. Mais tant pis, Ginarrbrik ne prendrait pas la peine d'avertir la Sorcière de ma présence. Au contraire il savait sur quoi je basai mes principes donc il prendrait un malin plaisir à voir ma tête. Sauf que, il était hors de question que je lui fasse ce plaisir.

Quand le fils d'Adam me vit, il écarquilla de grands yeux. Mon visage resta impassible. Je le regardai passer sans ciller. Ginarrbrik me regardait en souriant. Il savait à quel point ça me faisait mal, mais je ne fis rien qui le lui montra. Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur Edmund qui continuait de me fixer. Je fronçai les sourcils et il baissa la tête.

- Maugrim ! appela la Sorcière.

Je détournai la tête afin de voir ce qui allait se passer à présent. Mon ami apparut aux côtés de Jadis.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Maugrim hurla et toute la meute apparut. Ils s'élancèrent hors du château. Je fis un demi-tour rapide et m'élançai vers l'une des sorties qui se situait plus ou moins à côté de la porte principale. J'entendis Ginarrbrik rire derrière moi mais je n'y fis guère attention.

J'ouvris la porte et courut dans la neige après la meute de loup qui n'était pas très loin.

- MAUGRIM ! appelais-je.

La meute s'arrêta et tous les loups de tournèrent vers moi. Je continuai de courir jusqu'à eux, où Maugrim s'avança vers moi.

- Princesse ?

- Maugrim, je t'en pris, ne leur fais pas de mal.

- N'ayez crainte. Je leur laisserai l'alternative de rentrer chez eux. Mais je serais obligé de jouer le jeu au bout d'un moment. Mais et pour le fils d'Adam ?

- Je m'en occupe. Convainc les autres de rentrer chez eux au plus vite.

Mon ami hocha la tête et ils se remirent en route en direction des bois. J'attendis qu'ils eurent disparut dans la nuit pour retourner à l'intérieur. J'espérais très sincèrement qu'ils rentreraient chez eux. A Narnia, ils étaient en danger tant que leur frère serait prisonnier de la Sorcière, ils étaient inutiles.

On enferma Edmund dans les cachots. J'avais entendu Nanda en parler à un minotaure en rentrant au château. Un endroit idéal pour un petit prince non ? J'étais partagée entre l'envie d'aller le voir et de le laisser là-bas, juste histoire qu'il se rende vraiment compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais je n'étais si cruelle. Je décidai donc de m'y rendre sans plus attendre. Je lui ferai comprendre à ma manière ce qu'il avait fait.

- LAURYNE !

Il fallait s'en douter… C'est quand on s'y attend le moins que la méchante sorcière décide d'apparaitre. Je soupirai. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, j'étais sa petite servante, donc je devais répondre. Je fis demi-tour et me dirigeai vers la salle du trône où Madame m'attendait.

- LAURYNE !

Pour qu'elle m'appelle deux fois en l'espace de quinze secondes, c'est qu'elle devait vraiment avoir besoin de moi… Enfin… Je suppose.

J'entrai dans la salle du trône et me présentais face à Jadis. Je m'inclinai et la regardai dans les yeux. Sur son visage, j'y lisais la satisfaction. Je savais ce qu'elle allait me dire alors… Enfin…

- Je suis entrain de détruire tous tes rêves, chère enfant. Quel effet cela te fait-il ?

- Aucun, répondis-je. Vous n'en avez qu'un. La prophétie parle de quatre enfants. Et, qui vous prouve que ces enfants sont ceux qui libéreront Narnia ?

- INSOLENTE ! Ils sont quatre ! Deux garçons et deux filles ! Nul autre humain n'est venu à Narnia depuis des millénaires ! C'est forcément eux !

Elle respira un grand coup. Oui, elle en avait sérieusement besoin et moi aussi. Sauf qu'il fallait absolument que je reste impassible. C'était vital.

- Je meurs d'envie de voir l'expression que prendra ton si joli visage en voyant les trois autres arrivés. Et juste parce que c'est toi, je te permettrai d'assister à leur mort.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une MISERABLE ! Osez vous comportez comme vous le faites me dégoute plus qu'autre chose ! hurlai-je. Vous ne méritez pas de vivre à Narnia ! Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ! Père m'a dit que vous êtes venue en compagnie de deux enfants. Ce sont eux qui vous ont libéré et aujourd'hui, votre heure est arrivée.

Ma Sorcière se leva et m'administra une nouvelle gifle.

- Allez y, giflez moi ! Frappez moi autant que vous voudrez, vous n'obtiendrez jamais rien de moi. Vous êtes pourri jusqu'à la moelle des os !

- J'aurais du te tuer le jour où j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur toi.

- Oh mais ne vous privez pas ! Vous pouvez être sure qu'une fois que vous l'aurez fait, on se croisera à nouveau. Sauf que vous, vous irez en bas et moi j'irais en haut !

- GARDE ! Emmenez là dans les cachots et enfermez là !

Un minotaure apparut et m'empoigna les bras. Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de Jadis. Ses yeux étaient devenus vitreux. Je l'avais vraiment mise en colère. Et bah tant mieux ! Elle m'avait cherché et elle m'avait trouvé !

Le minotaure me traina jusqu'au cachot où je fus enfermée dans mon éternelle cellule. Celle où elle m'enfermait à chaque fois. Ma cellule n'était pas faite pour plusieurs personnes. Elle me souhaitait l'isolement total. Et bien soit ! Mais elle ne l'emportera pas au paradis !

Les heures passèrent et la colère m'avait petit à petit quitté. J'étais adossée contre le mur et attendais tranquillement qu'on vienne me chercher. Il faisait froid, mais tant pis. J'avais survécu à chaque fois, alors cette fois-ci ne serait pas différente.

La porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit. Jadis en personne était venue me chercher. Quel honneur !

- Suis-moi, m'ordonna-t-elle.  
Je me levai et la suivis. Je m'attendais à ce que nous sortions des cachots, mais au lieu de cela, elle m'emmena dans une autre cellule, celle qu'occupait M. Tumnus. Le cyclope nous ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes à l'intérieur. J'y découvris également Edmund, les fers aux pieds.

- Ma police a entièrement détruit le barrage. Ta petite famille reste totalement introuvable.

Le fils d'Adam avait reculé jusqu'au mur à son approche. J'étais prise de pitié pour lui. Elle s'avança vers lui et l'attrapa par le col de son haut. Elle le souleva à bout de bras. Je me précipitai sur elle et lui attrapa le bras. Une envie soudaine de protéger Edmund, malgré ma rancœur, venait de naître en moi. Traitre ou pas, ce n'était qu'un enfant !

- Lâchez-le, m'exclamai-je.

Jadis tourna la tête vers moi et me gifla à nouveau. Décidemment, elle n'avait que ça en stock. Je portai une main à ma joue. La Sorcière se désintéressa de moi et reporta son attention sur le fils d'Adam.

- Où sont-ils allés ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais, répondit-il.

- Dans ce cas, tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité, déclara-t-elle en jetant Edmund à terre.

Elle brandit son bâton, prête à frapper. J'écarquillai de grands yeux. Elle allait le transformer en pierre…

- Attendez ! Le… Le castor a parlé d'une personne qui s'appelle Aslan, révéla Edmund.

Jadis se stoppa. Je regardais l'enfant les yeux ronds. Je sentis alors le regard de la Sorcière se poser sur moi. Je relevai la tête pour croiser son regard. Ce que j'y lus me fit frémir. Une lueur de contentement y passa. Tout se déroulait selon son plan. Et flute ! C'était de pire en pire.

- Aslan, répéta-t-elle. Papa déciderait-il enfin de venir sauver sa petite fille ?

Je la fusillai du regard. Rira bien qui rira le dernier. J'avais hâte de voir sa tête lorsque père se trouvera face à elle.

- Où est-il ? demanda Jadis à Edmund.

Question très pertinente de sa part. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais applaudit mais je n'avais guère envie de finir en statue de pierre.

- Oh, c'est un étranger votre altesse, il est impossible qu'il sache quoi que ce soit… commença M. Tumnus.

Mais Ginarrbrik lui administra un coup à la tête, l'obligeant ainsi à se taire.

- J'ai dit : où est Aslan ? répéta la Sorcière.

Je voyais bien que le fils d'Adam hésitait à répondre. Je le vis croiser le regard de M. Tumnus. Ce croisement fut bref car Edmund reporta rapidement son attention sur la Sorcière.

- Je… Je l'ignore. Je suis parti pendant qu'ils discutaient, répondit-il. J'avais hâte de vous revoir.

- GARDE ! hurla Jadis.

Le cyclope apparut et elle lui ordonna de libérer M. Tumnus. Il s'exécuta, cassant les fers qu'on avait attachés aux sabots du faune. Puis, il le traina jusqu'aux pieds de la Sorcière.

- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici, faune ? demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que je veux croire au retour de la liberté de Narnia, répondit-il.

- Tu es ici parce qu'IL t'a dénoncé, pour des friandises ! le corrigea-t-elle en montrant Edmund.

Cette révélation ne fut pas un choc pour moi car au fond, je m'en doutais. C'était surtout pour M. Tumnus que ce fut un choc car il s'agissait du frère de son amie. Edmund baissa la tête quand il croisa le regard du faune. J'étais persuadée qu'il s'en voulait, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

- Vous pouvez l'emmenez, ordonna Jadis. Et préparez mon traineau.

Le cyclope prit à nouveau M. Tumnus et le traina hors des cachots suivit par Jadis et Ginarrbrik. Edmund et moi restâmes seuls dans la cellule. J'entendis les pas de la Sorcière s'éloigner dans le château, puis, ce fut le silence complet. Je portai mon regard sur Edmund. Il avait ramené ses genoux vers lui et baissé la tête. Lentement je m'approchais de lui et m'assis à ses côtés. Il releva la tête et me fixa un long moment. Etrangement, je ne ressentais aucune rancœur envers lui. En analysant bien, Edmund ignorait tout de Narnia et de la situation que nous vivions. S'il avait été au courant, j'étais persuadée qu'il n'aurait pas vendu sa famille de cette façon. Au bout d'un instant, il baissa de nouveau la tête.

- Vous m'en voulez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tutoyons-nous, si cela ne te dérange pas. Si tu veux savoir, oui, je t'en veux d'avoir dénoncé ta famille. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

- Je… Je ne pensais pas que… Elle m'a trompé… Elle a dit qu'elle rêvait d'avoir des enfants et que j'étais celui qu'elle verrait bien devenir le prochain roi de Narnia.

- Mais Jadis n'est pas la reine de Narnia !

- Je sais… Enfin, je m'en doute maintenant. Au début, quand elle m'a dit que je deviendrai roi, j'étais en colère contre mon frère Peter et quand elle a également dit qu'il deviendrait mon sujet, j'étais content.

- Content ? Comment peux-tu être content alors que tu croyais que tu allais réduire ta famille en sujets ?

- J'ai toujours été considéré comme le petit garçon de la famille. Tout le monde regarde Peter avant moi. Je me sens inférieur à lui. Tu vois ce que je veux dire… Euh… Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Lauryne. Je m'appelle Lauryne.

A présent, je comprenais le point de vue d'Edmund. Ce n'était pas simplement une histoire de bonbons, c'était à cause du regard des autres. Je soupirai. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'Edmund voulait dire car j'étais fille unique.

- D'accord, Lauryne. Je m'en souviendrais.

- Dis-moi, n'as-tu jamais pensé que si ton frère agissait de cette façon avec toi, c'est parce qu'il craint de te voir grandir ?

- Non. Jamais.

Je souris et le pris dans mes bras. J'avais beaucoup d'affection envers Edmund qui au fond de lui n'était pas un méchant garçon. Je le relâchais au bout de quelques secondes. Je lui souris. Puis, le bruit de grille qu'on ouvre ce fit entendre. Je me levais d'un bon. Ginarrbrik apparut.

- La reine vous attend, tous les deux.

On libéra Edmund de ses chaînes. Je l'aidais à se relever. C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'il était très jeune. J'avais une tête et demie de plus que lui. Le nabot nous fit passer devant lui, nous menaçant de son couteau. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie, à l'allée de pierre. Le traineau de Jadis était prêt. Mon regard se posa alors sur une nouvelle statue qui attira mon attention. Je me figeai d'horreur en voyant de qui il s'agissait. M. Tumnus. Seigneur ! Il ne le méritait pas. Je sentis la pointe de la lame du Nain me forcer à avancer.

- Je n'attends plus que vous, dit la Sorcière devant son traineau.

Edmund et moi, nous nous installâmes, non pas sur la banquette, mais au sol. Jadis s'installa avec son énorme manteau de fourrure pour la tenir bien au chaud. Je savais que le fils d'Adam et moi allions avoir froid. Ginarrbrik fouetta les rênes et le traineau se mit à avancer. Le trajet promettait d'être long.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que nous avions quitté le château et le froid était de plus en plus mordant. Edmund s'était collé à moi et grelottait. J'ignore combien de temps le voyage allait durer, mais il fallait à tout prix ne pas nous endormir. Je luttai pour ne pas piquer du nez toutes les cinq minutes.

Nous faisions quelques arrêts car les loups revenaient au rapport. Nous n'étions plus très loin des frères et sœurs d'Edmund. Maugrim nous guidait en hurlant.

Plus d'une heure passa depuis la dernière fois que mon meilleur ami avait hurlé. Nous nous arrêtâmes à la rivière gelée où le traineau devenait de moins en moins praticable. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je voyais de l'herbe. De l'herbe toute verte ! La température avait nettement baissée et il ne faisait plus très froid. Je me sentais revivre. La Sorcière regardait la rivière l'air dégouté car la glace commençait à fondre.

- Et bah… ça se réchauffe, fit remarquer Ginarrbrik.

Jadis lui lança un regard courroucé, ce qui me fit sourire.

- Je vais vérifier le traîneau, dit-il à nouveau en guise d'échappatoire.

- Votre majesté, dit une voix.

Nous nous retournâmes pour voir qui parlait. Il s'agissait de Maugrim qui était de retour avec la meute. Kan, le second de mon meilleur ami, tenait dans sa gueule un renard.

- Nous avons retrouvé le traitre. Il rassemblait les troupes ennemies dans les bois, continua Maugrim.

Kan balança le renard au sol. Il atterrit dans l'herbe avec un gémissement de douleur.

- Oh ! C'est gentil à toi d'être venu ! Tu as été tellement utile à mes loups hier soir.

Jadis s'avança vers le renard qui se relevait. Edmund et moi nous nous approchâmes.

- Tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'aider, dit-elle.

- Pardonnez-moi, majestés, dit le renard en s'inclinant.

- Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps avec tes flatteries, répliqua la Sorcière.

- Ne le prenez pas mal, mais en réalité, je ne m'adressais pas à vous.

Jadis nous regardâmes la bouche légèrement ouverte. Je croisais son regard et eus un sourire narquois. Voila bien longtemps que personne n'avait osé lui parler ainsi. J'étais vraiment plus que contente que pour une fois, elle se rende compte de son infériorité. Pas seulement vis-à-vis de moi, mais aussi vis-à-vis d'Edmund. Jadis s'avança vers le renard en faisant tournoyer son bâton sans pour autant nous lâcher du regard. Puis un fois prêt du renard, elle le pointa de son bâton et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Dis-moi dans quelle direction se dirigent les êtres humains ?

Le renard commença à reculer. La Sorcière comprit immédiatement qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse de sa part. Elle commença à brandir son bâton quand :

- pas ça ! Non ! Arrêtez ! s'écria Edmund en s'interposant. Les…Les castors ont parlé d'une table de pierre où Aslan et toute une armée les attendent.

Je regardais Edmund les yeux ronds et me frappai le front avec la paume de ma main.

- Une armée ? s'étonna Jadis.

Elle regarda le renard qui baissa la tête en la secouant. Edmund revint vers moi. Pourquoi avait-il de nouveau parlé ? Quelque part en moi, je savais que c'était pour épargner la vie du représentant du camp d'Aslan. Mais je croyais qu'il avait compris en voyant M. Tumnus changé en statue. Qu'il parle ou qu'il se taise, cela ne changerait rien.

- Merci Edmund, dit-elle. J'aime que ces créatures découvrent l'honnêteté juste avant de mourir !

Elle frappa le renard qui se transforma aussitôt en pierre. Elle se tourna ensuite vers nous et gifla Edmund.

- Tu vas devoir choisir ton camp Edmund, dit-elle en prenant son visage. Le mien ? Ou le leur ?

Elle le lâcha puis se dirigea vers les loups. Je tournai Edmund vers moi et regardai sa joue rougit. Je lui caressais le bras en signe d'encouragement.

- Au travail ! déclara-t-elle. Rassemblez nos plus fidèles soldats. Si c'est la guerre que veut Aslan, et bien il aura la guerre !


	3. La campement d'Aslan

**Aiedail Choupette : Chapitre 1 ~ J'aime bien ce premier chapitre. Il y a quelques fautes ça et là, mais je pense que ce sont des fautes d'inattention.**_ Et oui… Les éternelles fautes d'inattention… Elles persistent les vilaines !_** L'idée est originale. Par contre, j'aurais une question : pourquoi avoir appelé la berceuse que Tumnus chante à Lucy "Lullaby", qui veut dire berceuse, en anglais? C'est parce que tu ne savais pas comment l'appeler, ou par commodité? =)**_ Bah euh… Je sais pas, j'ai eu envie de garder son titre original et puis j'aime bien le mot Lullaby alors =3_** Bisous Aie'PS : tu risques de recevoir ma visite sur ton autre fiction ;)**

**Lollie Lovegood : Chapitre 1 ~ Je viens de lire ce premier chapitre, et je le trouve très bien écrit.** _Merciiii !_** J'ai beaucoup aimé le fait que Maugrim n'obéisse pas de son plein gré, et j'aime beaucoup Lauryne.**_ Bah en fait, j'en ai eu marre des éternelles histoires où les loups jouent les rôles de méchants ! C'est injuste !_** J'espère que tu mettras bientôt la suite. Ton histoire vaut vraiment le coup d'être lue. **_Et bien, merci ^^_

**Chapitre 2 ~ J'ai adoré ce chapitre ! J'aime le fait que tu reste calquée sur l'histoire initiale, et que tout ce que tu écris aurait pu être vrai.**_ Oui, mais c'est qu'une fiction qui sort de mon imagination un peu trop débordante ^^_** Bravo encore pour ce chapitre ! Vivement le prochain :) Bisous, Lollie.**

**Aryanna de Danann : Chapitre 2 ~ Bonjour, pourrais-je savoir à quand la suite? :)**_ Ben comme je l'ai dis dans le premier chapitre, j'ignore quand je posterais les chapitres car je me consacre essentiellement à ma fiction sur le Seigneur des Anneaux. En gros, il faudra être patiente pour les suites. Mais je vais essayer d'être un peu plus présente dans cette fiction !_

**Cette histoire est très ntinue d'écrire tu as beaucoup de talent. **_Merci !_

**Cmwamisskika : Ah c'est malin ça!**_ Oh ? Une vieille connaissance xD !_** Maintenant j'ai envie de lire la suite! Lol Comment tu fais? Je veux dire, tu intègre si bien ton personnage inventé à l'histoire, c'est fou ça!**_ Bah je sais pas, ça sort, comme ça… POUF !_** Enfin, je sais que ce n'est pas une priorité, mais j'espère voir arriver la suite bientôt :-P tu fais vraiment des merveilles! J'ai 23 ans et aucunes fic ne me fait autant rêver que les tiennes! Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air je t'assure! Quand j'ai eu finit de lire les chapitre de "Bienvenue en terre du milieu", j'avais ton histoire en tête pour le reste de la soirée, à me demander ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer maintenant... et ben c'est reparti avec celle ci! **_Ah bah… Merci ! Ravie de savoir que mes fictions te font rêver à ce point ! Je ne suis qu'une écrivaine de base sans talent particulier pourtant ! Et en plus, je suis en filière Scientifique au lycée, je le savais, j'aurais du aller en Littéraire, j'aurais fait un carton ! xD_** Je suis impatiente de savoir ce qui va arriver à Lauryne Ralala... Bon j'te laisse! Gros bisoux et à bientôt Jess**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoila avec le chapitre 3 de cette fameuse fiction que j'écris sur Narnia. Comme vous pouvez voir, il y a très longtemps que j'ai posté le chapitre 2, mais comme je l'ai expliqué dans le chapitre 1, je me consacre principalement à ma fiction sur le SDA (c'est toute ma vie ! xD). Mais je promet d'être un peu plus présente dans celle-ci car malgré tout, je l'aime beaucoup. D'ailleurs, le chapitre 4 est en cours, comme quoi xD.

Enfin, je suis désolée pour cette looooooongue attente de suite !

**Chapitre 3**

**Le campement d'Aslan**

La route n'était pas très longue jusqu'à la table de pierre. Ce n'est qu'après trois bonnes heures de marche que Jadis se décida enfin à lever le campement. Edmund et moi étions si fatigués que nous avions de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout. Le froid avait ankylosé nos muscles, puis lorsqu'il a fallu marcher, la Sorcière nous a donné un rythme de marche plutôt ardu ; surtout que contrairement à elle, nous n'étions que de simples humains. Mais le repos nous attendait à présent, et il était plus que bienvenue.

Jadis ne s'occupa pas de nous. Ainsi, nous pûmes aller nous assoir au pied d'un arbre. A peine fus-je à terre que je poussais un long soupire de soulagement. Je me sentais revivre, même si, pour être totalement franche, je me sentirais pleinement vivante si nous pouvions éventuellement manger quelque chose. Mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus.

- Je n'ai jamais autant marché de toute ma vie, déclara Edmund dans un murmure.

- Ce cauchemar va bientôt prendre fin, je te le promets. En apprenant notre position, mon père va immédiatement venir me chercher et te chercher par la même occasion. Si mes calculs sont exacts, nous ne sommes qu'à deux petites heures de marche de la table de pierre.

Je fis une pause. Même parler me fatiguait plus qu'autre chose. Cependant, bien vite, je repris.

- Si tout va bien, tes frère et sœurs doivent déjà être là bas.

Gnarrbrik s'approcha de nous en tenant dans ses mains une longue corde. Je soupirais. Que nous voulait-il cette fois ? Je le regardais avancer vers nous. Je sursautais lorsque juste à côté de moi apparut une fourrure sombre. Je tournais la tête et avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, un minotaure m'attrapa, me maintenant contre le tronc d'arbre contre lequel j'étais assise. Je tournais la tête vers Edmund qui s'était également laissé prendre. Pendant que les deux colosses nous maintenant sans peine, l'espèce de nabot nous ligotait. Génial ! Comme si on pouvait prendre nos jambes à nos cous et nous enfuir sans que personne ne nous voie ! Franchement, je me demande si ce type a une cervelle… Réflexion faite, non, il n'en avait pas. C'était une option que ses parents ont dû oublier de prendre quand il est né.

Une fois que nous fûmes correctement ficelés, on nous laissa seuls. Les heures promettaient d'être longues… Très longues…

Comme je l'avais prédis, de longues heures s'écoulèrent. De longues heures durant lesquelles je me maudis de m'être laisser attraper aussi facilement. La fatigue me gagnait rapidement. Edmund et moi ne pouvions hélas plus parler car Ginarrbrik lui avait bandé la bouche. Il avait tenté de faire de même pour moi, mais la seule chose qu'il ait obtenue, ce fut une magnifique morsure.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Jadis avait envoyé Maugrim et Kan au campement d'Aslan et ils ne revenaient toujours pas. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. La nuit tombait. Qu'allait-il se passer pour Edmund et moi à présent ? Je l'ignore, mais rester dans l'attente de cette façon me rendait folle. Mais à quoi bon sombrer dans la folie maintenant alors que ça fait six mois que je lutte ?

Autour de nous, on distinguait clairement le martèlement de marteaux qu'on frappait contre l'acier. Nul besoin de s'y connaitre pour savoir qu'ils fabriquaient des armes. Ginarrbrik s'approcha de nous avec un sourire narquois dessiné sur sa figure. Il était chargé de nous surveiller et il y prenait un certain plaisir.

- Nos petits prince et princesse trouvent-ils cette position inconfortable ? demanda-t-il tout en nous tournant autour. Désirent-ils un oreiller bien douillet ? Un traitement d'exception pour des jeunes gens d'exceptions ! N'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez ?

- Range ta langue derrière tes dents ! sifflais-je.

Il se tourna vers moi et s'avança. Je le fixais droit dans les yeux. Il approcha son visage du mien. Je ne pus m'empêcher de détourner la tête à cause de l'odeur qui sortait de sa bouche, mais je ne le quittais pas des yeux pour autant.

- Ces six mois ne t'auront pas fait réfléchir ? Aurais-tu besoin d'une prolongation ?

Reste calme, Lauryne ! Reste calme pour l'amour du ciel ! Je bouillonnais de rage. Attend que je sois libérée mon Coco, crois moi que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

J'entendis le bruit de lame. Je constatais qu'il venait de sortir sa dague. Il me l'approcha si près du visage que je dus loucher pour voir la pointe de l'acier.

- Dois-je te couper la langue pour que tu apprennes la docilité ?

- Coupe lui la langue et tu regretteras d'avoir vu le jour ! clama une voix grave.

Ginarrbrik se retourna d'un coup, me restituant mon champ de vision. Nous étions encerclés par des centaures et des jaguars.

- Oréius ! m'exclamais-je.

Oréius, qui pointait le nain de sa lame, fit reculer ce dernier jusqu'à un autre centaure qui l'attrapa et le mobilisa. Mon maitre d'armes s'avança vers moi et coupas mes liens. Je me levais et me jetais dans ses bras en riant.

- Si vous saviez ce que je suis contente de vous voir !

- Nous le sommes tous, répondit Oréius. Mais vite, le temps presse.

Il me fit monter sur son dos. Un autre centaure prit Edmund sur le sien. Le pauvre ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Moi si, nous étions libre ! Depuis six mois j'attends ce moment ! Le centaure qui tenait Ginarrbrik le ficela contre l'arbre et lui bâillonna la bouche pour ne pas qu'il crie. Je le regardais en riant. Il faisait moins le malin maintenant !

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, nous désertâmes le campement de Jadis.

Les centaures galopaient en direction de la table de pierre. Je m'accrochais du mieux que je pouvais à Oréius. Mes bras lui entouraient la taille, tandis que mes jambes serraient ses flancs. Le vent s'engouffrait dans mes longs cheveux châtains. Je me sentais vivre à nouveau, je me sentais libre ! Je souriais à pleine dent. C'était tellement bon. Fini le froid, fini la faim. Je laissais tout cela derrière moi et sans regret. A côté de nous galopait le centaure qui portait Edmund sur son dos. Le fils d'Adam regardait droit devant lui avait fascination, mais restait maladroit quand à la posture à prendre lorsqu'on était à dos de cheval (n'insulter jamais un centaure de cheval, sinon vous pouvez être sur de ne pas être vivant la minute suivante !).

- Edmund ! criais-je. Nous sommes LIBRES !

J'avais crié ce dernier mot aussi fort et aussi longtemps que mes poumons me le permettaient. Puis j'entendis un aboiement. Surprise, je tournais ma tête de l'autre côté pour y avoir la meute de loup qui courraient à nos côtés. Eux aussi retrouvaient la liberté.

Nous arrivâmes au campement d'Aslan après une longue chevauchée. Le soleil se levait. L'aube, voila bien longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu une aussi belle. Quand nous dépassâmes les premières tentes, je mis pied à terre car malgré tout, cela fatiguaient les centaures de porter des charges sur leurs dos. Edmund m'imita et tranquillement, nous remontions le campement. L'endroit était silencieux. Beaucoup dormait encore, malgré le fait qu'il y ait toujours des personnes très matinales. D'ailleurs ces personnes nous regardaient passer les yeux ronds. Moi, je souriais de toutes mes dents. Edmund semblait craintif et se collait à moi comme si j'étais sa bouée de sauvetage. Bientôt, le campement fut traversé. Puis je le vis, majestueux au regard sage.

- PAPA ! hurlai-je.

Je me mis à courir comme une folle vers le lion. Oui, mon père est un lion. Aslan, le Grand Roi de Narnia, c'est lui. Il me regardait venir en riant. J'ouvris grands les bras et me jetais sur lui. Il roula sur le dos et m'entoura de ses pattes avant. Je riais et pleurais à la fois. Des larmes de joies coulaient toutes seules. J'enfouis mon visage dans sa crinière dorée.

- Ma petite Lauryne. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- A moi aussi ! J'ai bien cru ne plus jamais te revoir !

Je relevais la tête et l'embrassais sur le museau. A sont tour, il toucha ma joue du bout de son nez. Je vis ensuite Edmund en compagnie d'Oréius. Je me relevais d'un bond.

- Papa, je te présente Edmund, un des fils d'Adam.

Aslan se redressa et le regarda. Le jeune garçon faisait de même, sauf qui lui avait les yeux grands ouverts et son regard allait de moi à mon père, puis de mon père a moi. Je compris immédiatement pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon. En fait, il y avait de quoi, mais je me promis de lui expliquer plus tard.

- Bienvenu Edmund, fils d'Adam.

Edmund sembla tout à gêné et baissa la tête. Papa demanda à lui parler en tête à tête. Puis quand il commença à s'éloigner, le fils d'Adam le suivit. Je restais seule en compagnie d'Oréius quand une Driade s'approcha de moi. Elle me salua puis me demanda de la suivre. J'obéis. Elle me conduisit à la tente de mon père. Elle me tendit une robe. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle robe, c'était une de mes robes ; celles que je portais avant de me faire enlever par cette maudite sorcière. La Driade me laissa seule. Elle avait préparé de quoi me faire une jolie toilette.

Quand je sortis de la tente, j'étais fraîche et disposée. Je me sentais revivre. Toujours avec mon magnifique sourire scotché sur mes lèvres, j'entrepris de retrouver Edmund en espérant que mon père ait fini de lui parler. Quand je le vis, il venait dans ma direction. Un peu plus bas, je vis pour la première fois son frère et ses deux sœurs.

- On se voit tout à l'heure, dit Edmund.

Je hochais la tête en souriant. Il allait se reposer. Et il en avait besoin. Moi aussi j'étais fatiguée, mais l'adrénaline m'empêchait de fermer l'oeil. Je regardais le reste de la famille du fils d'Adam qui me dévisageait les yeux ronds. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?

- Lauryne, m'appela mon père.

Il se trouvait près des trois enfants et visiblement, il souhaitait que je m'approche. Je marchais jusqu'à eux, et m'arrêtais une fois à côté d'Aslan.

- Je te présente les trois frère et sœurs d'Edmund.

Je les détaillais un à un. La plus petite avait les cheveux coupés courts et châtains. Des petites tâches de rousseurs marquaient son nez et le haut de ses joues. Je la trouvais incroyablement mignonne. C'était le genre de petite fille qu'on avait envie de prendre dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin.

- Voici Lucy, présenta mon père.

J'hochais la tête et posais mes yeux sur la deuxième sœur d'Edmund. Aussi grande que moi, elle avait les cheveux noirs ce qui contrastait sérieusement avec la couleur pale de sa peau. Elle aussi avait des taches de rousseurs. Ses yeux avaient la même couleur que ceux des chats.

- Susan.

Pareil que pour Lucy, j'hochais la tête et tournais ma tête vers le frère d'Edmund. Il avait une demi-tête de plus que moi. C 'était lui qui avait les cheveux les plus clairs. Ils étaient châtains, quasiment blonds. Mon regard fut captivé par ses yeux bleus. Il était différent de l'image que je m'étais faite de lui. Je le voyais un peu comme Edmund, mais au lieu de ça, j'avais l'ombre et la lumière.

- Et enfin, voici Peter.

J'hochais la tête et décrochais mon regard. Je les regardais tous les trois et leur fis un énorme sourire.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer. Je suis Lauryne.

- Enchantée, Lauryne, me répondit Lucy.

Trop mignonne. Cette enfant était décidément trop mignonne !

- Nous ne te remercierons jamais assez pour Edmund.

Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque j'entendis la voix de Peter. Je le regardais à nouveau et fis un énorme effort pour que mes pensées et mes paroles restent cohérentes.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier, je l'ai fait de bon cœur. Edmund était perdu.

Puis il y eu un petit gémissement. Nous tournâmes la tête vers le bruit. La meute de loups s'avançait tête baissée vers Aslan. Kan était en tête de groupe. Je constatais avec étonnement que Maugrim n'était pas là. La meute s'arrêta face à Aslan et tous se couchèrent.

- Relevez-vous mes amis. N'ayez pas honte d'avoir servit la Sorcière pour le bien de ma fille. Je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir veillés sur elle. Vous avez toute ma gratitude. Et mes paroles s'adressent également à ceux qui sont morts pour elle.

- Mais alors, commença Peter, si les loups ne sont pas nos ennemis, pourquoi Maugrim a-t-il voulu…

- Pour Lauryne, répondit Aslan.

- Attendez une minute ! m'exclamais-je. Où est Maugrim ?

Un sentiment étrange naquit en moi. L'air attristé des loups, la mine terrifiée de Peter, le regard désolé de mon père… Une boule oppressante pesait dans mon estomac.

- Non… murmurais-je. Non…

Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Le monde s'effondrait sous mes pieds. Pas mon meilleur ami ! On ne pouvait pas me le prendre !

- Lauryne, je…

Peter tenta de s'excuser, mais je le coupais :

- Assassin !

Autour de moi, je sentais les fourrures grises des loups se coller à moi. Eux aussi partageaient ma peine. J'offrais un spectacle effroyable. Par ma remarque, Peter avait baissé la tête. Lucy pleurait dans les bras de Susan dont le teint avait pris la couleur livide. A côté de moi se trouvait Kan, celui qui succédera à Maugrim. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou. La dernière chose que j'entendis avant de me couper du monde, fut la longue plainte des loups.


	4. Mon ami m'a quitté

**Chapitre 4**

**Mon ami m'a quitté**

Je me trouvais dans la tente de mon père, allongée sur un lit. Il a plusieurs heures maintenant que j'avais cessé de pleurer, mais j'étais inconsolable. Papa m'avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé et m'a demandé de ne pas en vouloir à Peter pour ce qu'il avait fait. Comment voulait-il que je ne lui en veuille pas ? Il avait tué mon meilleur ami, celui qui m'avait apporté réconfort pendant six longs mois. J'étais à présent seule. J'entendais les autres parler sur moi, ils disaient tous qu'ils étaient navrés qu'une telle chose soit arrivée, qu'ils espéraient tous que je pardonne à Peter pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Le soir tomba sur Narnia. L'entrée de la tente s'ouvrit. Je me redressais et vis Lucy qui hésitait à entrer. Je lui adressais un petit sourire. Je m'assis correctement et elle vint vers moi. Je tapotais à côté de moi. Elle s'assit tout en se triturant les doigts. Je la regardais sans rien dire. Décidément, je trouvais cette petite fille trop mignonne.

- Je… Je suis désolée pour… pour Maugrim, dit-elle enfin. Peter ne pensait pas à mal en… enfin, en…

- Ne cherche pas de justification, Lucy. On… On m'a déjà tout raconté et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre l'histoire une deuxième fois.

Lucy hocha la tête. J'avais dit ça d'une voix calme. Pas du tout agressive. J'aurais cru être plus en colère que ça, mais non. C'était bizarre. Je pris la main de Lucy dans la mienne et la regardais. C'était gentil de sa part de venir me remonter le moral, et vouloir s'excuser au nom de son frère aîné.

- Ecoute Lucy, il est tard et tu devrais aller de toucher, hein ?

- Et toi ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Moi ? Moi… J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire avant de pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Lucy hocha la tête. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui fit un énorme câlin.

Nous sortîmes ensuite de la tente. Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la sienne puis lui souhaitais une bonne nuit. Je continuais ma route.

Le campement était calme. Tout le monde dormait, sauf ceux qui montaient la garde pour voir si tout allait bien. Je grimpais la colline sur laquelle se trouvait mon père. Arrivée au sommet, je m'arrêtais à côté d'Aslan et observait à mon tour le campement.

- Tout est calme ce soir, dit-il enfin. As-tu repensé à ce que je t'ai dit ?

Je restais silencieuse quelques minutes. C'était vrai que tout était calme. Ca me changeait beaucoup de ces six derniers mois.

- Oui, j'y ai repensé et… Papa, est-ce que je peux offrir un repos éternel à Maugrim ? S'il te plait !

Il tourna la tête vers moi et m'adressa un regard rempli de douceur. Je pris un air suppliant. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais encore offrir à Maugrim en guise de remerciement pour ces belles années que j'ai passé avec lui. Aslan hocha la tête et un maigre sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

Une heure après ma demande, j'avais enfin terminé de creuser une tombe pour Maugrim. J'avais les mains en feu. Je tirais mon meilleur ami à l'intérieur à contre cœur. J'étais seule avec le corps de Maugrim. Papa avait tenu à rester, mais je lui avais demandé de partir car je voulais être seule.

Je plaçais mon ami correctement et l'embrassais une dernière fois sur son museau gris avant de le recouvrir. Les larmes se remirent à couler. Ca me déchirait le cœur de faire ça, mais il le fallait. C'était la moindre des choses. C'était à mon tour de faire quelque chose pour lui. Au moins, maintenant, il était libre, loin de cette guerre infernale.

Quand le trou fut rebouché, je m'agenouillais face à sa tombe. J'étais couverte de terre, mais tant pis, un peu de crasse n'avait jamais tué personne. Je fixais la tombe en silence, mes pensées vagabondaient sans but précis.

- Euh… Lau… Lauryne ?

Je me retournais en sursautant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce quelqu'un vienne me voir alors que j'enterrais mon meilleur ami. C'était Peter. Je le regardais s'approcher de moi sans rien dire. Il s'agenouilla à côté de moi, face à la dernière demeure de Maugrim. Je portais à nouveau mon regard sur le tas de terre et ne dis rien.

Nous restâmes ainsi durant plusieurs longues minutes. Je priais silencieusement pour le repos de cet être qui fit la seule personne sur qui j'ai pu compter durant six longs moins. Et aujourd'hui, Maugrim était mort pour que je sois libre et j'avais son assassin juste à côté de moi. Ma tête me disait « vengeance », mais mon cœur de me disait « pardon ».

- Je suis désolé, dit-il enfin.

Je tournais la tête vers lui. Il ne me regardait pas. Il avait les yeux rivés sur l'herbe, comme si elle méritait qu'on s'y intéresse en cet instant. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi lui répondre. J'étais en colère contre lui, mais j'avais envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Finalement, je secouais la tête et soupirais.

- Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste. A tes yeux, Maugrim menaçait ta famille et tu l'as protégé. A mes yeux, Maugrim voulait ma liberté avant toute chose, et il était prêt à tout pour. En bon chef de meute, il est mort pour l'un des siens.

Je n'étais pas vraiment un loup, et je ne me considérais pas vraiment comme tel, mais pour eux, j'étais une des leurs. Je me levais et époussetais ma robe. Peter m'imita. Il me regarda et je ne pus empêcher mon regard de plonger dans le sien. Ses yeux, bleus à la lueur du soleil, paraissaient argentés dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

- Je ne t'en veux pas autant que je voudrais, Peter Pevencie, fis-je d'une voix qui malgré moi était douce.

Je ne pouvais pas me venger, c'était clair, car en faisant cela, je briserais l'espoir que chaque Narnien portait à la prophétie.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Finalement, je devais avouer que je l'aimais bien. Il n'y avait que Susan avait qui je n'avais pas encore discuté réellement. Je n'avais pas d'avis sur elle, et ça, c'était frustrant.

- Aslan sait que tu es là ? demandais-je.

- Oui, c'est lui qui m'a dit que je te trouverais là.

Oh… J'aurais du m'en douter. Mon père livrait facilement des réponses. Même si j'avais clairement exprimé mon désir de rester seul, il avait dit à Peter où je me trouvais. Qu'attendait-il exactement de notre éventuelle discussion ? Je l'ignorais. Mais au fond, j'étais contente que Peter soit avec moi et qu'il se soit excusé pour le crime qu'il avait commis. Je ne lui avais pas vraiment laissé la chance de le faire plus tôt dans la journée car que je l'avais traité d'assassin.

- Comment va Edmund ? demandais-je.

Ma question le prit un peu au dépourvue. Il me regarda surpris, mais il reprit bien vite contenance et me répondit :

- Bien… Il va mieux. Il a voulu te voir, mais quand Susan lui a dit ce qu'il s'était passé, il est devenu fou de rage et m'a ordonné d'aller m'excuser immédiatement.

J'eus un petit rire. C'était bien du Edmund ça. J'étais certaine que s'il avait pu, il aurait trainé son frère jusqu'à ma tente et l'aurait forcé à entrer dedans.

- Mais je ne m'excuse pas parce qu'il m'a dit de le faire, continua-t-il. Je m'excuse parce que je m'en veux. Si seulement nous savions ce qu'il se passait, jamais je n'aurais…

- C'est bon, Peter ! Stop ! J'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il eut un sourire gêné. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un discours sur le pourquoi du comment. Je connaissais l'histoire.

Nous retournions tranquillement au campement. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard qui s'était posé sur le profile de Peter. C'était mal poli de le dévisager de cette façon, j'en étais consciente, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Le pauvre devait se sentir plus que mal à l'aise. Je reportais mon attention sur le chemin. Je luttais pour que mes yeux restent fixés sur un point invisible droit devant moi.

Le silence perdurait. Moi qui n'étais pas spécialement d'une grande timidité, voila que je me retrouvais sans savoir quoi dire. C'en était presque frustrant.

Je me demandais à quoi Peter pendait. Cherchait-il lui aussi quoi dire ? Ou alors voulait-il se débarrasser de moi au plus vite ? A cette pensé, je baissais la tête. Ca me rendait triste de penser ce genre de chose.

Bientôt nous arrivâmes au campement. Tout espoir de lancer une conversation quelconque était perdue car si l'un de nous se mettait à parler, nous réveillerions ceux qui étaient endormis. Je respectais le sommeil des gens car les songes étaient l'endroit le plus sur qu'il puisse exister. Je ne le savais que trop bien. Mes songes avaient réchauffé mon cœur pendant près de six mois alors que je pensais que tout espoir était perdu. Je me trompais et j'en étais bien contente.

- Bon, et bien te voila arrivée à destination, murmura Peter.

En effet, il m'avait raccompagné jusqu'à ma tente sans qu'on le lui demande. Il aurait pu me laisser continuer seule pour se rendre sous la sienne, mais il avait tenu à le faire.

- Merci, répondis-je.

- Bonne nuit.

Il commença à faire demi-tour.

- Peter !

Il se retourna à moitié, juste assez pour me faire face.

- Je… Pardon de t'avoir traité d'assassin.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui, aussi petit soit il, qui illumina son visage, malgré l'obscurité de la nuit. Moi-même je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de toutes mes dents.

- Bonne nuit !

Je rentrais à l'intérieur de la tente, sans attendre qu'il m'ait répondu. Aslan était allongé au centre, mais je le soupçonnais de faire semblant de dormir. C'était bien lui… Je savais maintenant pourquoi il pouvait prétendre tout savoir de moi. Il écoutait toujours lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion.

Je m'allongeais dans ma couche et ne tardais pas à sombre dans le sommeil. J'étais épuisée d'avoir tellement pleuré et d'avoir creusé la terre. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause et je ne m'en plaignais pas. Maugrim avait une nouvelle demeure et c'était tout ce qui importait.


End file.
